Of All Things
by ForeverAFangirl00
Summary: Macy Stevensons had a good life, she was popular and beautiful. Until she befriended the troubled girl at her school. And that troubled girl happenes to be the Joker's daughter... find out what happens when Macy gets sucked into the life that she promised herself she would never get into. OFFICIALLY CONTINUEING!
1. Chapter 1

I was going to die. I knew this would happen, and I let it happen. I looked behind me slowly, afraid of what I would see. Nothing. I saw nothing.

"What?"

I thought, confused. Was my mind playing tricks on me? He was just behind me a moment ago! I turned around again, ready to walk forward, when I saw him.

My killer. He sauntered up to me, ever so slowly. In the most bone chilling voice, he spoke -

" What's the matter Macy? Afraid of a little fun?"

I barely got out a scream when he lunged at me.

**A/N - This is my first ever FanFic! I am so excited! This is just a teaser of what is yet to come! Review please! Let me know what you think! I am open for constructive critiscm, but no flames please! Should I continue? Let me know! Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

" Ok Stacy, take the picture!"

I breathed out, trying to hold my best friend bridal style. She just managed to snap the pic when I dropped her.

She grabbed me at the same time, so I had no choice but to tumble down with her. We exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Ow, Macy that hurt!"

Stacy said, breathless from her giggle attacked. I apologized, also breathless.

Stacy Hamilton was my best friend, we met in kindergarten and instantly clicked over my bag of M&M's and the rhyme both of our names caused. We have been best friends since.

I looked at her, she was beautiful. One of the more popular girls at our high school. With her short auburn mane and deep blue eyes, she definitely had boys dreaming about her.

Stacy and I were part of the inner circle of Gotham High. Girls were always trying to please us, or be us. But the leader of the group, Amber, was very selective with who she let in. I was lucky.

I turned towards the mirror, looking at myself for about the hundredth time that day. I gazed at my long brunette locks, and took in my chocolate irises. How did I become part of the Amber Squad? I never considered myself beautiful, just decent. No matter how many times I tried to tell Stacy otherwise, she always convinced me that I was worthy. I still didn't believe her.

"Are you hungry?"

I inquired, looking back at Stacy again.

"Of course!"

She replied enthusiastically. Another thing about us, we both ate like two truck drivers. We kept our figures in check though, both of us running everyday after school.

We casually walked towards the kitchen from my bedroom. We grabbed the left over Chinese food and plopped down at the kitchen table.

We gossiped about who we thought was hot and who was a whore. Both of us agreeing that Bryce Hudson was the stud and Mackenzie Louis being the latter.

At around eleven at night Stacy had left and I was curling my hair. It was so tedious, but I didn't have a choice. Tomorrow was Wednesday, and the Squad always had curls that day. The rules being established by, of course, Amber.

At about an hour later I had finished, gotten ready for bed, plugged my iPhone in, and was safely buried under my aqua blankets.

I drifted asleep, thinking about kicking Amber into Blackgate Penitentiary. And how she would never command me again.

That was the last time I ever slept peacefully again.

**A/N: That was the first chapter! I know that was kinda a girly chapter, and the first few will be.. Sorry! But I promise it will get more action in it ;) So I was on the train the other day when I had inspiration to write, so you guys get** **two chapters! I hope you guys like, I'm really excited for this story! Please review, no flames please! Thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter stage right...Jack!**

I hate being popular, honestly it's the worst.

All day girls come up to you, asking if their outfit is cool, or if they did their hair right. It's sickening. I can't just drop the Squad though. Once your in, your in. No backing out, or else you become an outcast, and that cannot happen.

"Attention students, we have a new student!"

My head instantly jerked up. Whenever a new student arrived, it was Judgement Day. Everyone decided if the person was worthy enough to be their friend. Yea, high school is a blast.

"Attention!"

Mr. Werner, my homeroom teacher, impatiently yelled once more. Everyone immediately stopped talking.

"We have a new student everyone, and her name is Jack."

My eyes were immediately drawn to the girl in the center of the room. She was petite, only about five feet tall. She had short, choppy, blonde hair. Her eyes, I don't even know where to begin. The were a deep blue, and they were magnetizing. Just by looking at them I could tell her life hadn't been easy. I felt sorrow, and despair for the mysterious girl.

I had to know her. Her. Not just her name. Her. Her personality, her likes, her dislikes. I wanted a friendship with her. And I was going to do whatever I could for her to trust me.

"Ew, what the hell is she wearing?"

I reluctantly took my gaze off the girl, and looked next to me. The person behind the comment was no other than Amber.

Acknowledging her comment, I stared back at Jack. She wore black skinny jeans, a red and black flannel shirt that was open to reveal a black tank top. Her shoes were a pair of dirty converse, which had obviously been through years of abuse. Sitting slung back on her head was a black beanie. Hanging by her side was a dark brown messenger bag, which was taken care of as much as the shoes were. She didn't have an ounce of makeup on.

I then thought back to myself, remembering how I looked. I wore white skinny jeans, a navy blue peplum top, and gold ballet flats. My hair was curled to perfection. My face was swamped with makeup. I looked down at my gold, sequined tote bag. I unconsciously twirled my gold charm bracelet with my fingers.

If I could, I would dress like her everyday.

" And her name is Jack, like were her parents high when they named her?"

Amber whispered to the Squad, and everyone murmured in agreement. Including me.

"Jack, you can take the empty seat in the back, right next to Miss. Stevensons."

It took me a second to comprehend what Mr. Werner said. I stared straight ahead, afraid to make eye contact. Sure enough, seconds later, the old desk next to me whined against the weight being pushed upon it.

"Fat-ass"

Amber fake coughed, loud enough for Jack to hear.

I quickly looked over to give Jack and apologizing look, but she was facing forward, unfazed by the comment.

Wow, she's probably a bad ass.

I wonder what else she is...

**A/N: So that's Jack! I hope you like her, for now... So I was looking for girls to represent Jack and Macy, and I found girls... On Google, so if they happen to be you, I'm so sorry! If it is you and you want me to remove it, just please PM me and I will. Thanks for reading ! Let me know what you think! Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

All day I couldn't help but to think about Jack, not in a romantic way, I was just awfully curious.

It turns out we have a bunch of classes together.

She is in my homeroom, US History, Lunch, Biology, Art and then Honors English at the end of the day.

Every time I found out she was in my class, I did a happy dance in my head. Of course it did not help that Amber was in all my classes too.

Even though Amber shot snarky and rude remarks at Jack, she just kept her cool. I wonder how she did it.

By lunch time, I finally had the courage to say something to her. I couldn't let her sit at a table alone, even though it looked like it didn't bother her.

Rising from my usual spot at the table, I waltzed over to the almost empty table, putting on my warmest smile that I had. I sat down across from the mysterious girl. She tensed as I sat, but she kept her eyes locked on the book she was reading. Glancing at the pages, I recognized the story as The Pit and the Pendulum by Edgar Allen Poe. It was one of my favorites.

" Can I help you?" She asked, sounding annoyed. Her eyes were still on her book.

" Um, hey! My name is-" I began,

" Macy, I know. Your one of that whore's stooges." She spoke, cutting me off.

Wow, she's attentive I'll give her that.

" I'm not like them." I replied, being way to truthful. I didn't mean to tell her, it just kind of slipped out.

" Well then why are you in ridiculous clothes, your face looks like a cake and your hair is one curl away from copying Shirley Temple? " she shot back, getting snarky. Well at least I got her to look at me.

" Woah! I'm just trying to be friendly! This place is dangerous socially, having friends is a good way to avoid social suicide." I said, sincerity in my voice. This was not going well.

Jack now had a nasty smirk on her face. " Like I care about your stupid social problems?" She fought back, her voice was uncaring and rude.

" Look, I just want to be your friend." I desperately tried. Why was she being so difficult?

" Why? It's not like I'm jumping to be yours." She breathed out. Sounding tired with the whole ordeal.

" Because, you look like you need one. And just from looking at you, I can tell you would be a better friend than they could ever be," I spoke, gesturing towards the Amber Squad. They were staring at the whole encounter.

_Let them, I don't give a crap. _I thought to myself.

" Ok, I'll think about it." She replied as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

As she left I saw her smiling.

I would pay anything to know what she was thinking.

The rest of the day went by fast. The whole time I was avoiding Amber, no way was I in the mood for her to bombarde me with questions.

At around eight o'clock, I was brushing my wet hair, and feeling refreshed after a shower.

_" Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness."_

I smiled at my ringtone, I couldn't get enough of Lana Del Ray.

" Hello?"

_" Macy? It's Jack from school."_

" Oh hey Jack! Wait, how did you get my number?" I asked, getting creeped out.

_" I have my ways, don't ask."_

" Oh, okay. So what's up?"

_" I decided to give you a chance, I want to be your friend."_

" Really!? Thank you!" I was ecstatic! She wanted to be my friend!

_" Heh, no problem. Keep this number in your phone, it's my own cell phone number."_

" Ok, yea, no problem."

_" Well I have to go, see ya in school tomorrow._

" See ya tomorrow Jack! Thanks again for giving me a chance."

I hung up feeling triumphant. Jack was giving me a chance! For the first time in a while, I felt free. I wasn't linked to the Amber Squad anymore. It felt great.

Later that night, as I was falling asleep, I couldn't help but feel like I could do what I want. Tomorrow I was supposed to curl my hair again.

_Screw that, I'm going to wear my hair naturally, I'm tired or their stupid rules. _I thought to myself.

I didn't know that one phone call could change my life so drastically.

But it did.

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with this story! I did have a loss of inspiration, but many people told me it had potential, so I'm trudging through the swamp of my brain to get back into gear! So what did you guys think about Jack? Do you think I got the Joker's daughter down? In the next chapter Jack will talk more about her family :) Do you guys think I should do a chapter in Jack's POV? Let me know! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to do a disclaimer! Well sadly, I do not own BTAS, only Jack, Macy, Amber and the plot! **

" What the hell were you doing yesterday!?" A shrill voice invaded my thoughts.

Great, it's Amber.

" Hello to you too Amber! It's so great to see you!" I replied with mock enthusiasm.

" Shut up bitch, you don't have the right to talk to me like that!" She wailed, shocked by my audacity.

I slammed my locker shut. Anger rising in my body.

" I don't have the right!? Since when did you have the authority to tell me what rights' I have and don't have?" I spoke through clenched teeth. I was getting sick of this girl running my life.

" Since you became part of MY inner circle, slut. I'M the one that can tell you what to do. You agreed to that when you became part of my group." She snakily countered.

Oh I am SO done with this.

" Well then in that case, your little clique went from six to five members, because I'm done!" I shouted, surprising my own self with my outburst. I stomped away towards my homeroom, already done with the conversation.

" You can't walk away from me Macy! You are going to regret it!" She called back, causing other students to stare at the whole exchange.

_Whatever bitch, you don't control me anymore. _I thought to myself, my anger slowly dying down.

When I entered homeroom, I made a bee line for Josh Parker, who sits on the other side of Jack, away from the Amber Squad.

Putting on my flirty smirk, I kindly asked - " Hey Josh, can you switch seats with me? Pretty please?"

" Uh, yea. Sure thing Macy, anything for you." He stuttered, practically drooling.

Josh has had a crush on my since third grade. But I'm just not into the poor kid.

Sitting in my new seat, I turned toward Jack, who had an amused smile on her face.

" What?" I asked curiously.

" You Barbies can get anything you want with a smile and a bat of your eyelashes." She replied, still smirking.

" Yea, well I'm not on the Barbie team anymore." I spoke casually, trying to not make it sound like a big deal.

" Really? I never thought you would leave." She actually sounded surprised.

" Well I'm tired of her thinking she can control me. So I stopped, that's why my hair isn't curled, and I'm in jeans and a T-shirt. " I confessed.

" Well I like your new look," she offered, smiling.

" Thanks, and I like our new friendship," I offered back.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I had a feeling today would be a good day.

Throughout the day, I stayed with Jack. Changing my seats when I needed to and avoiding the Amber Squad at all costs.

I found out that Jack's favorite color is purple,her favorite author is Stephan King, and she is in love with Avril Lavigne. Her favorite song being Smile. In her free time she did gymnastics with her mom, and mostly hung out with her family.

" What do you do with your family?" I asked at lunch time.

" Well my mom is a gymnast, so I do gymnastics with her. My father works a lot, so I don't see him much. But I do help my Aunt Pamela with her work, she's a botanist. My Uncle Edward teaches me everything about computers and all that jazz. My Uncle Harvey tells me all about politics, which is actually kinda interesting. My Aunt Selina takes me shopping, she spoils me way too much. Lastly, my Uncle Jonathan teaches me about psychology, like how the brain works and stuff. He used to be a Professor at Gotham University for it too." She explained, as she munched on an apple.

" Wow, your so lucky. All of my aunt and uncles don't live in Gotham. My mother is a teacher at Gotham Elementary and my father died when I was younger." I confessed.

A silence fell over the table.

" I'm sorry, Macy." She apologized. Looking truly sorry.

" Nah, it's alright. You didn't know." I assured her.

" I can't imagine living without my father." She spoke silently.

" What's he like?" I inquired, trying to lighten the mood again.

" Well he has a great sense of humor, and he always knows how to cheer me up. On Saturday mornings, we watch cartoons and eat Lucky Charms together, it's kind of like our day to bond. If he's not working at night, we have these insane Horror Movie Marathons. We stay up all night watching the classic's. He used to be tough, and he still is, but I think having me softened him a little, but he would never admit it." She spoke with admiration in her eyes.

She must really love her father.

" He sounds like a really great guy," I said.

" He is." She gushed.

A comfortable silence fell upon the table. I spoke up again as we were leaving for Biology.

" If you don't mind me asking, why is your name Jack?"

She laughed lightly before she answered, " My parents really wanted a boy, they were so convinced they were going to have one. They both planned for my name to be Jack, it was the only name they agreed on. So when I turned out to be a girl, they just went along with the original plan and named me Jack. Personally, I love the name."

" Well that's interesting, it's a much better story then the one on how I got my name." I spoke chuckling softly.

" How did you get your name?" She inquired.

" My mom's water broke while she was shopping at Macy's," I replied, embarrassed.

Jack started laughing, it was high pitched,but booming at the same time.

" Whoops, sorry." She apologized quickly, she instantly stopped laughing.

" For what? I don't care if you laugh, I laugh at the story all the time." I offered, chuckling. I really didn't see the problem.

" No it's not that. I hate my laugh, so I try to avoid doing it." She explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

" Well then I'm the one who should apologize, I shouldn't have told you." I apologized. Personally I thought her laugh was unique, in a good way. I never heard anything like it.

" Nah, it s'ok." She said bashfully.

" Well if it makes you feel any better, I like your laugh." I replied lightly, trying to cheer her up.

" Thanks Macy, for everything."

**Well there ya go! Two chapters in one day!? You guys are spoiled ;) So what do you think? Yes, I am softening the Joker a little, ( a little!) but he is going to be crazy and sadistic too! So what do you think of Jack's family? I figured that Harley wouldn't be able to keep her mouth closed, and that she would tell most of the Rouges about her baby :) I also wanted the Rouges to love Jack, and teach her things and care for her. Especially Mr. Nygma :) If you read my profile then you should know that I love him. 3 Thank's for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter Six! There is actually Joker in this! Well, kind of :} Enjoy!**

My friendship with Jack grew immensely in the months that followed. Now we had inside jokes, and secrets.

She told me how her dad taught her how to shoot a gun, for self defense of course. She also confessed that her mother went to Arkham before.

" Wow, what for?" I asked, astounded.

" She started to become obsessive with my father. The doctors said she became obsessed because everyone she cared about when she was younger left her. But she's better now, she was only in there for two months." She explained awkwardly.

I also shared a few of my secrets with her. I told her about how my mother completely spaced out when my father died. She would never talk or listen to me. She just sat there as we had to coax her to eat and drink. My aunt watched over me until my mom began cooperating again.

I also told her about my run in with the Joker. It happened when I was seven, the same year that my father died. We were walking home from the restaurant we ate at. My mother had to stop at the bank to cash in a check, when Joker's crew rushed in, and took the place hostage. My family and I were cowering under a table when he grabbed me. He held me, and pointed a gun to my head, asking over and over if my parents thought it was funny. Fortunately the Batman came before Joker could do anything. To this day I still remember the cold steel of the gun on my temple, and his sweaty hands gripping my neck. It was terrifying.

Through out the story Jack remained tense, she didn't make eye contact either. I didn't know why she acted like that at the time.

Jack soon started coming over my house everyday, sometimes she even stayed overnight. It was strange, every time she called her parents, asking if she could sleep over, she went outside where I couldn't hear her conversation. I respected her privacy, and I never eavesdropped.

Until last night.

Instead of going outside like she usually does, she was in the living room. My guess was because now, it was mid January, and there was snow on the ground.

Thinking she was outside, I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

" No dad, please don't." Jack begged silently in the room next to me.

Surprised, I was about to walk back into my room, but something was pulling me back, so as silently as I could, I crept over to the wall, were I could hear her much better.

" No dad! She's my only friend! I don't want that to happen to her." She quietly pleaded.

I pressed my ear harder against the wall, straining to hear the conversation.

" Daddy, you and mom sent me to school so I can have friends. The only people I ever knew was mom, my aunt and uncles and you. Please, don't do it to her. There is someone else you can have." She offered desperately.

What was her father going to do? Who was Jack giving up?

" Ok, I have to go. Yea I will. Tell mom I said goodnight. Love you too daddy." She ended.

Knowing the conversation was over, I tip toed quietly back to my room, where I should have been all along.

I picked up the magazine I was supposed to be reading. Moments later Jack came in, sitting across from me on my bed.

" Hey! So your parents ok with you sleeping over?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

" Yep, so where were we?" She briskly said, her body relaxing again.

Soon, we settled back into the routine of trying on clothes and chatting. Even though I looked like I was having a great time, I was worried.

What did Jack's father want to do to me?

**A/N: There ya go! Chapter six! I'm getting excited about the story again! Yay! So what do you guys think? What is the Joker planning? Who is Jack giving up? All will be revealed...sometime :) I'm planning on the next few chapters to be big! So review! Let me know what you think! Thank's!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven! Here we go...**

The next day I woke up to Jack kicking me off my bed. For a tiny girl, she definitely knew how to kick. I feel really bad for her mother, she must've been a kicker.

" Jesus, Jack!" I cried, now fully awake.

" Whoops, did I do that?" She asked innocently , peeking over the edge.

" Yea, you did." I accused, rubbing my now sore head. I tried crawling back into bed, but Jack pushed me back onto the floor again.

" What the hell?" I asked, aggravated.

" It's time to get ready for school." Jack simply stated, pointing to the alarm clock.

Noticing it was five thirty, I groaned. Why couldn't it be Saturday?

" Let's go Sleeping Beauty, up and at 'em!" Jack cheerfully chanted. She walked over to my closet to pick out some clothes.

Also in the few months, we found out we were the same size. I also ditched the flats for converse, the blouses for t-shirts and the pencil skirts for comfy jeans. My new obsession I shared with Jack was beanies. I stated wearing my hair naturally, I always preferred it that way. The most makeup I ever wore now was mascara and a light lipgloss. And that was only on days I wanted to look special.

I fell in love with my new look. I now realized that I was unhappy dressing like a queen.

" What do you think of this?" Jack inquired, showing me her outfit. She was sporting black leggings with an oversized gray sweatshirt. On her feet were gray Ugg ankle boots.

" I like it!" I encouraged, heading over to get dressed myself. I settled on a blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse.

I quickly put my hair in a side braid while I offered to make us coffee.

Another thing about us, we both always drank coffee in the morning, no exception. I turned on the coffee maker as she put toast in the toaster. I made her cup black, straight from the K- cup. No creamer or sugar, or even milk. She said she liked her coffee just like her father did. I wonder how it tastes.

I made myself some Hazelnut coffee, with extra creamer. We both settled down next to each other on the island. Munching on the now ready raisin bread, and sipping our coffee.

When we were done, we brushed our teeth, said goodbye to my mother, and started the walk to school. Usually I don't mind walking, but when it's twenty degrees and your trudging through snow, I hated it.

Jack shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her body. " Why do we have to walk again?" Jack complained.

" Because it's only three blocks away Jacqueline," I taunted, using the nickname she despised with a burning passion.

" Ok, thanks for reminding me Nordstrom," she countered. I cringed, hating the name she called me only when she was pissed.

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting in homeroom, trying to warm up still. Mr. Werner started calling attendance. Everyone shouted their name accordingly, except for Dave Herman, who was out with AIDS, and one other person.

" Wow, I wonder why Amber is out." I questioned aloud. Amber was a firm believer in perfect attendance, she even came to school when she had the flu.

" I dunno," Jack answered halfheartedly, doodling on her notebook.

For the rest of the week Amber was absent. Then she was absent for the next week. No one had heard from her or had seen her.

Two weeks after that day, me and Jack were watching the news. And playing a round of Bullshit.

_" Fifteen year old Amber Hankins is now reported missing. She was last seen by friend Brittany Sidan. Miss. Sidan reported that Amber left her home at ten o'clock to return to her house. Miss. Hankins has not been seen since. If you have any knowledge on the where a bouts of Amber please contact Gotham City police immediately." _

I stated at the news reporter, bewildered. Amber was missing? Thoughts soon started running through my head. She could be hurt, raped, or even murdered. I shuddered. Even though I wasn't a big fan of her, I still wouldn't want her to go missing.

" I have to go home now." Jack interrupted my thoughts, speaking quickly. She hastily got up and grabbed her stuff.

" Bye!" I called, as she ran out the front door.

What was her problem?

**A/N: Uh oh! What is Jack hiding? Where is Amber? I am planning on doing the next chapter in Jack's point of view! So do you now what that means? ;) Sadly, for the next 24 hours I will have no internet! :-'( So I will update in two days, for I plan on writing while I am deprived. For those of you who don't know, Jack was using a Kuerig machine to make coffee, as to why I stated the whole K-cup thing. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight! I decided to do this in Jack's POV! Enjoy!**

_**Jack's POV:**_

I hurriedly jogged down the street. I needed to see my father immediately.

About a half hour later, I reached my home. Well it was an abandoned movie theatre on the outskirts of Gotham, but it's all I ever had.

Opening the door, I walked in cautiously. Knowing my father, he would jump out anytime and grab me. I hated when he did that.

" Hello? Mom? Dad?" I called out. My mother wasn't in the kitchen or the family room. Neither was my father. I heard a thud upstairs.

" They better not be screwing each other up there." I said to myself, annoyed at the possibility.

A second later, I saw my mom at the top of the staircase. Looking bewildered, she quickly smoothed out the wrinkled fabric of her night gown.

" Hi honey!" She exclaimed, over joyed to see me.

She rushed down the stairs, redoing her pigtails as she went.

Yep, they were having sex.

She pulled me into a bone crushing hug, asking how my day went.

" It was good, not that exciting." I answered. Looking behind her, I was surprised my father hadn't greeted me yet.

" Where's dad?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth, I was met with a hello from my father. Surprisingly, he was dressed in his suit. Was he going out tonight? He just robbed a bank, so I thought he was going to lay low for a little bit.

" Jack! How's it going honey?" He asked, with his usual smile on his face.

" I'm good daddy." I responded, kissing him on the cheek.

" Listen," he started, looking me in the eyes. The smile on his face changed to a serious line, " you go eat something, then meet me out back, you and me have some business to do." He ordered.

I nodded, understanding. Now I remember why he was dressed for business.

He stalked off, presumably to the backyard.

I then ate some leftovers, while chatting with my mom. My Aunt Ivy and my Uncle Jonathan were back in Arkham. Nothing really surprised me. Even though I love them unconditionally, sometimes I wish they wouldn't be super criminals.

I mean, I love robbing banks with them, and causing mayhem. But sometimes, like when they get locked up, I wished they were sane. But could you picture that? The Joker, Poison Ivy, even Scarecrow! Sane? Yea, I didn't think so. All I ever known was my insane family, doing insane things. Mass murder, destruction, torture, I grew up with that. No matter what my mother, and even my father sometimes, tried to hide.

Believe it or not, my father wanted to hide what he did from me when I was younger. He really tried, but it was no use. Once I saw him kill a cop, the gig was up. He found out I knew, so he stopped hiding it. I kind of accepted it. It didn't scare me. I mean, with my father looking like that? How could he not be something horrible?

No matter what though, I will always love them. They were there for me when I needed them. But then along came Macy. Why did this have to become more complicated then it already was?

After I finished eating, I made my way out back, my heart was threatening to break out of my chest.

When I made it out there, my father greeted me with his infamous smile. I smiled back. According to him, I had his smile.

" It's time for some daddy - daughter bonding time!" He declared, grabbing my arm. He dragged me to an old warehouse that was behind the theatre. Usually my father used this place to torture his victims, and hold meetings with his goons before a big heist. This wasn't going in a good direction.

When we entered, in the center was a chair. On that chair was a person, I couldn't make out who it was, since there was a burlap sack on their head. I only knew that the person had been crying.

My father moved towards the sniveling human, and he swiftly removed the fabric. I gasped.

Strapped to the chair was a gagged Amber.

She looked like hell. Her clothes were ripped and bloody. Her face was tearstained and puffy, her makeup smudged. A huge gash was on her forehead, it was dried up and infected.

Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw me.

" Well it seems like your already acquainted with Miss. Amber, right Jack?" My father asked, a bounce in his step. He loved this.

" Yeah, she's a complete bitch." I answered back, remembering all the times she just had to mock me, or make fun of me. The bitch deserves everything she was getting.

" Well then Jack, we are going to play a game!" My father announced.

" The rules are fairly simple, you can use any of these tools," he then pointed to a table full of knives and various torture devices. " to make the contestant scream in agony! You have to use each tool at least once. If the contestant passes out or dies before you use them all, then you lose! Lastly, when you are done, the contestant must be die!" He declared.

I smiled, finally I was getting some revenge.

Amber started crying all other again, struggling against the ropes. She sobbed even harder when she saw me grab a meat cleaver from the table.

I sauntered over to her, a menacing smile on my face.

In a sick voice, I informed the trembling figure below me," You know Amber, karma's a bitch."

Then I plunged the cleaver deep into her leg.

A half hour later, and I was surprised she lasted that long, I was standing over a dead Queen Bee. It was bad, even I couldn't recognize her. She was mutilated beyond recognition.

It felt good, I needed to let my frustration out. I rather would have done it to her instead of Macy. I swore to myself when we became friends, that I wouldn't let my father harm her. It wouldn't be fair.

" Good job Jackie! I take it you had some anger kept inside?" He suggested, looking at the corpse closer.

" Yea." I answered, wiping my hands on my shirt.

Reappearing at my side, he gave me an appreciative pat on the back.

" I taught you well," he responded, with a proud look in his eyes.

" I'll get the guys to clean this up," he gestured toward the bloody mess,"and dump the girl at the GCPD. You go get cleaned up."

I nodded, and started to make my way back to the theatre. After a thorough shower, I changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I crawled into bed and lied there, thinking.

I don't think I ever regretted something more in my entire life.

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like the whole Jack POV? Do you guys think I did good with the Joker? Hope you all liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Here's Chapter Nine! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I just have been so busy! Enjoy!**

_ " The police have now confirmed that the body found last week is indeed, Amber Hankins. The poor fifteen year old had been mutilated beyond recognition. Her funeral will be held on Monday."_

I stared at the television in disbelief. Jack squirmed on the couch next to me, obviously uncomfortable.

" Who would do this?" I asked, shocked and upset.

Sure I hated Amber, and sometimes I did want her dead. Deep down, a small portion of me was happy she was gone, but it was microscopic. She was mutilated, I was surprised the police even recognized her. I would never want that to happen, no matter how big of a bitch she was.

" I don't know, but that's messed up." Jack's voice replied. Shockingly, it sounded small, and soft. Usually she spoke with a loud determination. I never heard her like this.

Suddenly, Jacks cell phone buzzed, signaling she had a text.

" That was my mom, she wants me to come home. Apparently she has something planned, she said it would be a good bonding experience. " Jack said, after looking at the text.

She quickly grabbed her stuff, and as she did, I finally questioned her, " When am I going to meet your family Jack?"

She paused, halfway through the doorway, " I don't know, I'll see ya later Macy." She then bolted out the door.

I stared at the now closed door, lost in thought. Jack had been acting weird since we saw the news about Amber, and that was a whole week ago.

An hour later, I was engrossed in a marathon of Pretty Little Liars. I loved that show, and I even got Jack to watch a few episodes. Eventually she confided that she loved it, which only made me ecstatic.

" Macy!" My mother called from the kitchen, for once she was actually home.

" Can you go to the grocery store and pick me up some basil and tomato sauce? I forgot to get some when I went shopping." She asked.

I groaned. My mother only shopped at the Shop Rite in Midtown. I would be gone at least an hour.

I grabbed my North face jacket, and took the money from my mother. I caught the rail to the center of Midtown, it was the closest I could get to the store.

I got off and walked, returning to street level. I pulled my beanie over my ears, and wiggled my cold toes in my Uggs. Geez, this city is freezing in the winter.

On my route to the store, I would have to pass several banks. Which is no big deal on a regular day, but this day, one just had to be held hostage.

Before I could run, a goon dragged me into the bank, I immediately recognized them as the Jokers crew.

Memories started flooding into my brain, ones from when I was little. I began to tremble, praying to God that nothing would happen to me.

But God didn't answer my prayer.

" Hey Harley! This little bitch tried to run!" The goon yelled, holding me tighter, gripping my jacket roughly. I could feel his gun on my back.

" Really? Well who does she think she is?" Soon enough, the infamous Harley Quinn came into my view, she looked pissed off, but she softened a little when she saw how young I was.

" Who are ya? And what do ya think your tryna do? Spoilin' me and my baby's bondin' time?" She accused, her accent present in her voice.

" No! I..I...I swear! I was ju...just wa..walk...ing by! I..I didn't me..mean to in..interrupt you!" I stuttered, scared out of my wits.

Before she could reply, a figure stepped into my view, she was wearing a mask like the goons, but she was much smaller, and petite. She probably was my age. I quickly became aware that she had a shotgun, resting in her hands.

" Macy?" She whispered, disbelief in her voice. That voice, it sounded so familiar.

" Honey, do ya know this girl?" Harley questioned. She looked confused and startled.

Throughout this exchange, police cars started showing up. Before I could even think, I was picked up, and thrown into a van. The mystery girl quickly climbed into the back, where I was. Harley was busy avoiding the cops. I tried to hold on for dear life, but the girl bound my hands together with duck tape. She then wrapped my ankles too.

I was terrified. I was tied together, in the back of Harley Quinn's van- someplace I never wanted to be.

" Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked, my courage rising.

The girl lifted off her mask, and I stared in disbelief. My eyes widened.

" It's me Macy, Jack."

.fuck.

** A/N: Dun dun dun! What is going to happen? What does Macy think, now that her best friend has revealed herself! Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I just got back from vacation, so here is chapter ten!**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jack, my best friend, was robing a bank with Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn, the Clown Prince of Crimes girlfriend, and one of the infamous Gotham City's Rouges.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I stared at the blonde, in disbelief.

" What kind of sick joke is this?" I asked. I was majorly pissed off, but even though I acted tough, I was still terrified.

" It's not a joke Macy. Harley Quinn is my mom." She answered slowly. It was obvious that she was afraid of how I was going to react.

I was scared shitless, but not because of how I was trapped in Harley Quinn's van. No, I was scared because I believed everything Jack said. I would have never thought this in a million years.

I started to speak again, slowly, " So that means-"

" Yea, the Joker's my dad." She finished quickly, as if the words were poisonous.

This can't be happening.

Harley glanced in the rearview mirror nervously, " So! It's finally nice ta meetcha Macy! Jack told us all aboutcha!" She spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

I'm just surprised she hasn't tried to kill me yet.

" Um, it's nice to meet you too Ms. Quinn," I offered. No way was I going to get on her bad side.

" I like ya manners kiddo, now let's just hope ya crazy!"

" Crazy? Why do I have to be crazy?" I asked aloud.

" Cause ya stayin' with us now!" She responded, excitement in her voice.

" What!?" I screamed, not believing what she just said.

" Ya! Now that ya now our secret, ya gotta stay." She sounded worried again.

" Just think Macy, we could be like sisters!" Jack offered, trying to cheer me up.

" I already have a family." I defended, trying to get out of this.

The van stopped in front of an old theatre, and I assumed this was their hideout.

Jack quickly undid the tape around my ankles, but left it on my wrists. I was guided out of the van and through a side door. I gasped, the theatre looked just like a house!

To my left was the living room. There was a flat screen TV, sitting atop a glass entertainment center. On the entertainment shelves were tons of movies, most being horror or comedy. Occasionally I saw a romance flick, like the _Notebook_ or the _Titanic_, but I think those were Harley's. A leather wrap around couch was situated across the television. In between was a glass coffee table, which was holding up a _Playstation_ _3_ controller. I soon located the console next to the TV. The whole room was accessorized with a plush rug. The rest of the downstairs was tiled.

To my right was the kitchen. It was modern and updated. There was an island with barstools and there was plenty of cabinets. It had all appliances and they were top of the line.

Back farther was a dinner table, which had four chairs around it.

Next to the table was a staircase that led off to two hallways, one to the left, and one to the right.

Everything was in varying shades of purple, green and black.

" Wow." I was in shock, I thought they would be living in a dump. I mean, it's the Joker for Christ's sake! Not Bruce Wayne!

" Mistah J should be home soon! Imma gonna start dinner." Harley announced, quickly busying herself in the kitchen.

" I'll show you my room," Jack offered.

I was still thinking about everything, so I just followed her up the stairs, and through the right hall. We passed three doors, one on the left, and two on the right. Jack announced that the one on the left was her parent's room, and the ones on the right were a bathroom and a laundry room.

Her room was the third door on the right, and it was huge.

Up against the wall was a queen sized bed, draped in an deep purple comforter . A MacBook Air was laying casually atop the blanket. Across from that was light, oak dresser with a mirror. Atop the dresser was several hair ties, a brush, and a couple candles. To the left of her bed was a matching nightstand, which held a lamp and an IHome. To the right was a closet, which was filled with various shirts, jeans and shorts. Her shoes were lined up neatly by the door. She had several pairs of _Converse_, _Toms_, _Uggs_ and two pairs of _Nikes_. In the corner was several shelves full of CD's, books, and records. She had a fairly new stereo next to the shelves. I didn't even know they had those anymore. Her walls were a light shade of purple, but they were mostly covered in posters. She had all kinds of movie posters, I recognized _Child's Play_ and _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. There were also posters of different bands and musicians. She had Avril Lavigne and Panic! At the Disco. There were some oldies too, like Sublime and Queen. It was like a collage of everything she liked. Her floor was light wood that matched the dressers.

" I'm gonna change real quick," she explained. She pulled a T-shirt and yoga pants out of her dresser. I looked around her room more while she was changing. I discovered that she was a big photography fan. I found a couple Canon camera's and several photo albums. Once she was changed, she threw her black hoodie and jeans in her hamper. She combed out her hair quickly and turned towards me.

" Macy, I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry. I give you my word though, I will never let my father harm you. He listens to me, and he probably will actually like you. Since I was born, he has been kind to anyone I like. Just be polite, that's all." She looked sincere, like she was telling the truth.

" I trust you, but could you please let my wrists go?" I stretched out my arms toward her.

She quickly undid my wrists, and I took off my jacket and beanie. Downstairs, I heard a door slam, and Harley screeched excitedly, " Puddin!"

Even though Jack tried to convince me other wise, my heart stopped.

Jack quietly announced, " My father's home."

**A/N: So there ya go! I figured that since they steal tons of money, that they would be living nicely, not in some dump. I wanted to portray Joker soft around Jack and Macy, but hard and sadistic toward everyone else. Cause that's what I'm doing! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is chapter eleven!**

" Ok, just come out with me, and stand behind me. Everything will be alright Macy." Jack assured me.

I felt my palms begin to get clammy, and my throat tightened up. No way was I ready for this.

Jack bounced out of the room, with me shuffling behind. I was going to prolong this as long as possible.

" Hi daddy!" Jack proclaimed, bounding down the stairs.

I finally caught sight of the Clown Prince of Crime, and I tensed up.

He was in his regular suit, but the jacket was thrown onto the couch. His tie resided next to the coat, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up, revealing tight forearms.

Interesting, I bet five bucks he had a six pack.

What the hell is wrong with you!? This man held a gun to your head, and your betting he has a six pack!?

Great, in no time I'm gonna be guessing the Riddler is eight inches.

" Macy! Fancy seeing you here," his voice was booming, and it sent chills down my back.

He offered his hand out to me, but I hesitated, I knew what he was capable of...well at least to some degree I knew.

I got cold when he laughed at my reluctance, " I ain't gonna hurt you Mace!" He shook his hand to emphasize the point.

I slowly reached out and shook his outstretched palm. His hand was firm and strong, while mine was limp and weak.

I mean, come on! I was shaking the JOKER'S hand. That shit is not supposed to happen.

" Well I hope your staying for dinner! I wan't to know all about you! For example, how did you become friends with my daughter?"

The whole dinner was unrealistic, well at least it was to me.

The entire time Harley and Joker asked me a barrage of questions. What was my full name? Where was I born? Do I have any siblings? Strangely, they even asked my blood type. Of course, I answered truthfully, I felt that if I didn't, it would bite me in the ass in the future.

I also found out that Harley is a fantastic cook. She made the best steak I had ever tasted.

The worst part was when he asked about my mother. He wanted to know about her too. I never wanted to drag my mother into this, I love her. Well...did I?

I mean, my mother was never there for me. She was never home and when she was, she was sleeping. Everything changed when my father died, she wasn't cheerful and fun. Instead she became a workaholic who has slept with at least half of the men in Gotham. Yeah, it's true. My mother is a whore. I guess her way of dealing with my father's passing was to move on, but she did it in the wrong way. Not to mention she emotionally abused me. She always yelled at me, telling me I was useless, lazy, and a waste of money. She would always apologize in the end, but how many times can you forgive someone? It surprises me to this day that she hasn't been fired yet.

So what was I supposed to do? I might love my mother, and something, deep, deep down, wouldn't care if she was gone. Oh god, what was happening to me!?

" She's a teacher," I responded. I popped a piece of steak in my mouth, and continued to tell them everything.

By the end of dinner, they knew my life story, and they even knew my shoe size!

" Would you like some help with the dishes Miss. Quinn?" Hell, I would spit shine her shoes, I seriously needed to rack up some brownie points with these people.

Harley blushed slightly, " that would be great Macy!" She bounced over to the sink. The whole time the Joker was staring at me, and I was getting uncomfortable.

" Hey J! You up for _Evil Dead_?" Joker offered, his eyes still on me.

Jack enthusiastically agreed, and the duo clambered over to the living room.

About fifteen minutes later, all of the dishes were washed, and I was seated on the couch in between Joker and Jack. My back was straight as a rod, while Harley was reclining on the leather recliner, an issue of _Cosmopolitan_ rested on her lap. Jack and Joker both had their feet up on the coffee table, and their hands were laced behind their head.

Through out the movie, the whole family was laughing and cracking jokes, this was horrific! My eyes were practically glued shut the entire time!

When it was over, me and Jack retired to her room, while the other two were whispering downstairs, no doubt about me.

Jack lent me a pair of pajamas, which was an old band t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. I quickly changed and sat down on her bed.

" What's going to happen to me Jack?" I whispered, my voice trembling.

" I don't know Macy, I really don't know."

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while! I just started school and things have been crazy in my family! I also been writing and rewriting this chapter for weeks, and sadly, I'm still not happy with it. Oh well! I'll probably rewrite it later. Well I hope you like! Please review and let me know! Sorry again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people of Earth! I know you are expecting another chapter, but I have some news!**

**Before I say anything, I just wanted to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for all the support, reviews,favorites, and follows! I would not have continued the story without you guys!**

**On with the news, I have decided I am going to end Of All Things, sort of. I decided to make this a trilogy, and I have a method behind my madness!**

**Firstly, I have so many ideas for other stories, and I want to get started on them! I strictly believe on only working on one story at a time, so it's frustrating when an awesome idea comes into my head!**

**Secondly, I really want to think out how the story is going to go. I have two possible directions mapped out, and I really want to chose the right one.**

**So that was the end of Of All Things Part One! I plan on maybe writing about two other stories, I definitely want to do another Batman: TAS story, and I have two already planned out. I also want to do a Teen Titans one. I'll give you guys a little hint, it's going to be romance! It would be my first romance story, so I'm really excited!**

**I plan on starting the Batman story first, even though I'm still making a decision on which one to write. I'm hoping to get the first chapter out tomorrow! So keep an eye out!**

**So there you go! You guys are all caught up with what is going on! I plan to have Of All Things Part 2 started up and ready to go in the summertime! I know thats far away, but it could be sooner, it all depends on how fast I write.**

**Thank you all again for the love and support! I would have never guessed my stories would be liked! It's so insane to me. Thank you so much for everything! I love you fanatics!**

**P.S. I decided to call my viewers my fanatics, since I'm ForeverAFangirl00. I just thought it fit nicely :)**

**P.P.S. Let me know what you think! Review or PM!**

**Kisses!**

**~ ForeverAFangirl00**


End file.
